The Internet Is For Humans
by S.L. Gibbs
Summary: The adventures of the Darren Shan characters as they discover Facebook, IM and many others.
1. Facebook

**Larten Crepsley **is now friends with **Darren Shan **and **5 others.**

**Seba Nile **to **Larten Crepsley**

Larten, you finally got a Facebook!

**^ Darren Shan **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

**Larten Crepsley: **If you cannot beat them, join them.

**Vancha March: **Finally decided to get with the times, eh, Larten?

**Larten Crepsley: -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Larten Crepsley <strong>to **Baz****ooka Girl**

Who are you?

**^ Bazooka Girl **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Leonard <strong>to **Gannen Harst**

Could you pass me the remote?

**Gannen Harst: **-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Larten Crepsley <strong>started playing **The Sims Social.**

**^ Darren Shan **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Larten Crepsley <strong>Who is this Bazooka Girl?

**^ Bazooka Girl **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurda Smahlt <strong>is now friends with **Harkat Mulds.**

**Darren Shan: **How is that even possible?

**^ Desmond Tiny **and **10 others **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Grest <strong>likes **Pickled Onions.**

**^ Darren Shan **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Larten Crepsley <strong>to **Darren Shan**

Darren, training tonight. Do not forget.

**Darren Shan: **Dislike.

**^ Evra Von **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Leonard <strong>and **Bazooka Girl **are now friends.

**^ Bazooka Girl **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Leonard <strong>listed **Gannen Harst **as his mother.

**^ Bazooka Girl **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Evra Von <strong>and **Sam Grest **are now friends.

**^ Darren Shan **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Evra Von <strong>to **Sam Grest**

Are you old enough to have Facebook?

**^ Darren Shan** and** Bazooka Girl **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Darren Shan <strong>Sometimes being a half-vampire really sucks.

**^ Larten Crepsley **and **40 others **like this.

**Sam Grest: **What?

**^ Evra Von **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

**Darren Shan: **Nothing. I'm not a half-vampire.

**Sam Grest: **Okay…

* * *

><p><strong>Darren Shan <strong>and **Evra Von **are now married.

**^ Sam Grest **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

**Seba Nile: **Why was I not invited to the wedding?

**Larten Crepsley: **They are not really married, Seba.

* * *

><p><strong>Larten Crepsley <strong>and **Mika Ver Leth **like **Hot Topic.**

**^ Darren Shan **and **Bazooka Girl **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Leonard <strong>and **Evra Von **are now friends.

**Darren Shan: **Dislike.

**^ Steve Leonard **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Leonard <strong>to **Evra Von**

Evra Von what?

**^ Darren Shan **and **3 others **like this.


	2. IM

**Me fail, I forgot to point out that Bazooka Girl is me XD And LOL, after I posted the last chapter I went onto Facebook and that thingy that reminds you of people's birthday's said "It's Darren Shan's birthday." I lol'd. Anyway, here are everybody's screen names for this chapter.**

IAmTheVampanezeLord - Steve

SpiderShan - Darren

StevesMommy - Gannen

SexyPrince - Vancha

RedVamp - Larten

PickledOnions - Sam

BlondieBear - Kurda

LittlePerson - Harkat

SnakeBoy - Evra

* * *

><p><strong>IAmTheVampanezeLord <strong>has signed in.

**SpiderShan **has signed in.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Hi, Darren!

**SpiderShan: **…

**SpiderShan **has signed out.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **T_T

**StevesMommy **has signed in.

**StevesMommy: **Hello, Steve.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Why does no-one interesting ever come online?

**SexyPrince **has signed in.

**StevesMommy: **Hello, Brother.

**SexyPrince: **Hello, Gannen. Nice screen name.

**StevesMommy: **-_-

**RedVamp **has signed in.

**SexyPrince: **Larten, how are you finding the computer so far?

**RedVamp: **This dysfunctional monstrosity is bothersome and useless! I cannot believe you and Darren talked me into buying this thing.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **What did he say?

**StevesMommy: **The no good thingy-ma-bob is annoying and not-worky.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Oh…

**SexyPrince: **If he's supposed to lead your clan to victory then you're doomed.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Gannen, did he just insult me?

**SpiderShan **has signed in.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Hi, Darren!

**SpiderShan: **…

**RedVamp: **Hello, Darren.

**SpiderShan: **Hi, Mr. Crepsley!

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **T_T

**RedVamp: **Darren, you must be more careful when using the internet. That Sam nearly found out you are a vampire.

**PickledOnions **has signed in.

**RedVamp: **If he were to find out you are a vampire, who knows what would happen.

**PickledOnions: **What? Who's a vampire?

(**A/N **Oh, only everyone in this chatroom XD)

**SpiderShan: **No-one.

**PickledOnions: **Okay…

**BazookaGirl **has signed in.

**RedVamp: **Oh no!

**RedVamp **has signed out.

**BazookaGirl: **Don't run from the love, Larty!

**BazookaGirl **has signed out.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Well, that was weird…

**BlondieBear **has signed in.

**LittlePerson **has signed in.

**SpiderShan: **Again, how is that even possible?

**BlondieBear: **Who is this "Little Person"?

**LittlePerson: **I am you.

**BlondieBear: **OMG, are you like from the future or something?

**LittlePerson: **…

**BlondieBear: **Tell me, how do I look in the future? Is my hair still as shiny and lush?

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Gannen, can you give me a foot rub?

**StevesMommy: **-_-

**StevesMommy **has signed out.

**SnakeBoy **has signed in.

**SnakeBoy: **Sam, want to come over?

**PickledOnions: **Sure, I'll be there in a minute.

**PickledOnions **has signed out.

**SnakeBoy **has signed out.

**SpiderShan **has signed out.

**BlondieBear: **Vancha~! I'm coming to your room so we can do each other's hair.

**BlondieBear **has signed out.

**SexyPrince: -_-**

**SexyPrince **has signed out.

**LittlePerson **has signed out.

**IAmTheVampanezeLord: **Why am I always left alone?


End file.
